Le Luron et la Belle
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: L'histoire de Michelangelo et Nevart. Qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment s'était rencontré les parents de Michaël? (Histoire à l'imparfait, ne pas taper l'auteure car je suis nulle avec ce temps!) C'est une deuxième fic-attende de l'histoire "Ninja Family"!


Le Luron et la Belle

Source: Tortues Ninjas 2014

Genre: Romance + Family

Couple: Michangelo x Nevart

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas ne sont pas à moi, sauf Nevart°, Michaël° et Valerian°!

Résumé: L'histoire de Michangelo et Nevart. Qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment s'était rencontré les parents de Michaël? (Histoire à l'imparfait, ne pas taper l'auteure car je suis nulle avec ce temps!)

°Nevart et ses enfants sont issus de mon imagination, de même qu'Hélène et les autres personnages!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, voici une « fic-attende » où je raconte la rencontre entre Mikey et Nevart! Mine de rien, ça m'a prit 8 heures pour la réaliser, oui, oui 8h! Car je l'ai commencé dans les environs de 10h ce matin! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre unique

La première fois que Michangelo était tombé amoureux, il l'avait regretté. Kim n'était pas la Princesse de ses rêves, celle qu'il avait imaginée lorsqu'il était encore petite tortue de 6 ans. Pour lui, Kim faisait penser à Maléfique. Pendant six mois, le temps de leur relation bourreau-victime, Mikey avait déployé des trésors d'imagination pour que sa belle change, mais à chaque fois c'était un échec. Cuisant, puisant et très douloureux échec.

Il avait presque éprouvé de la jalousie envers Leo et Lena qui vivaient le parfait Amour, envers Don qui voyait certains soir sa belle scientifique quand cette dernière n'était pas « clouée à son laboratoire » selon ses dires, de sa mère qui malgré les années était encore follement éprise de son défunt fiancé.

Seul Raphaël était encore célibataire, mais la tortue au bandeau orange avait senti une différence de taille: Sa sœur au bandeau rouge était amoureuse! De qui? Personne ne le savait, pas même Akar.

Akar. Son neveu. Le seul qui lui redonne goût à la vie, qui lui ramène le sourire dans ses moments de déprime. Car oui, Mikey est souvent sujet de déprime. Le Luron de la famille n'est pas une éternelle tortue qui sait rire de tout et de rien, le temps de l'adolescence est terminée depuis…Depuis quand?

La naissance d'Akar? Non. Le mariage de son grand frère et de la belle Sirène de New-York? Encore moins. Bref, Mikey avait accepté de grandir, mais il était hors de question que l'humeur le quitte…Sinon son surnom de « Joyeux Luron » allait partir aux oubliettes et ça Michangelo s'y refusait. Catégoriquement.

C'était comme imaginer Donatello cessant de travailler dans son laboratoire, comme Leo arrêtant ses entraînements matinaux, comme Raphaël devenant un véritable Bisounours (quoique cette image lui donne la chaire de poule, puisque Raph' a encore du mal de ce côté-là…) et comme imaginer Casey devenir sage et arrêter de casser la figure de tous criminels qu'il pourrait croiser dans la rue tout en leur offrant des fleurs…Non, impossible.

À la mort de Kim, Mikey avait pleuré son premier Amour. Certes, Kim n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, mais elle restait son première petite amie. ne dit-on pas qu'on n'oublie jamais son 1er Amour? Car il avait aimé Kim pendant 4 ans et 6 mois en secret avant de trouver le courage pour le lui dire.

Michangelo s'était fait la promesse de plus jamais tomber amoureux. Il ignorait que le Destin allait lui présenter Nevart, une jeune femme bien sous tous les rapports, moins d'un an plus tard.

La première fois qu'il avait vu le visage de Nevart c'était dans un magasine de mode afin d'aider Lena à choisir de nouveaux vêtements. Il lui décrivait chaque vêtement avec les couleurs, le style de vêtements (près du corps, avec froufrou,…) sous l'air ravi et étonné de la femme de Leonardo.

-J'ignorais que tu avais un vrai talent de styliste, Mikey. avait-elle sourit.

Michangelo avait senti ses joues le brûler sous le compliment, lui expliquant que c'était son rêve le plus secret. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une nouvelle page, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre pour ensuite rebattre comme un fou.

De surprise, il avait bégayé en demandant à sa belle-sœur qui était le mannequin qui posait sur la page. Lena lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait de Nevart, une jeune Arménienne, vivant depuis peu aux États-Unis avec sa mère et son petit frère.

Depuis ce jour Michangelo avait prit la décision d'écrire à la belle mannequin. Il n'avait pas envoyé de photo de lui car il se doutait que son physique aurait effrayé la jeune femme. En guise de Post Scriptum, il avait dessiné le type de vêtements qui lui irait parfaitement sans oublier les couleurs!

Deux semaines après il recevait une réponse! Fou de joie, Mikey s'était décidé à écrire toutes les deux semaines afin de ne pas ensevelir sa belle. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, mais Hélène l'avait surprit en lui disant qu'il méritait de goûter au bonheur:

-N'hésite pas, Michangelo. Si le Destin te tend la chance de pouvoir aimer à nouveau, saisie-la et profonde à fond de ta correspondance avec cette fille.

 _Ben, mince alors…_ avait pensé Mikey complètement surprit. _Je savais pas qu'Einstein fille sait se montrer gentil!_

Michangelo avait remercié celle qui deviendra sa belle-sœur quelques années plus tard par un câlin pour ensuite filé dans sa chambre où il avait, pour ne pas changer, écrit une looongue lettre à Nevart.

Longue lettre qui est vite suivie d'une réponse où Mikey apprenait que Nevart avait quitté le monde de la mode car elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans un monde d'illusions. Et, chose tout bonnement incroyable, la jeune femme désirait le rencontrer! Problème…Gros problème!

Comment se présenter alors qu'on est une tortue mutante de 2 mètres qui parle? Heureusement, Lena avait trouvé LA solution miracle! Un dîner à l'aveugle!

Heureusement, que Lena avait réservé une table et un coin rien que pour Michangelo et Nevart l'addition étant payée d'avance car la Sirène de New-York connaît l'appétit plus qu'énorme de son beau-frère au bandeau orange.

Pour un premier rendez-vous, Tang Shen avait acheté et agrandis les vêtements que son jeune fils porterait, aidée de Lena. Le résultat? Époustouflant…

Hélène et les garçons (Leo, Akar, Raph et Don) avaient été séduits par la métamorphose:

Pour un premier rendez-vous Mikey avait été charmé. Heureusement qu'il avait vu le visage de Nevart dans un magasine sinon il se serait posé mille questions sur elle, comme il aurait délaissé le papier à lettre pour les mails électroniques instantanés. Certes, le monde a évolué depuis que la plus grande menace planétaire n'est plus et que l'homme se soit rendu compte de la connerie qu'il était entrain de faire subir à la planète!

Michangelo et celle qui deviendrait la mère de ses enfants avaient parlé de tout et de rien, s'échangeant quelques plaisanteries, quelques anecdotes sur leur enfance ou adolescence respectives, de leurs familles, de la qualité du repas, débattant sur la politique assez farfelue du pays pour arriver à un sujet de conversation assez…spéciale:

-Quand j'étais ado, j'ai souvent rêvé de rencontrer les Héros de la Nuit. avait déclaré Nevart.

Mikey avait remercié tous les Dieux et Déesses de sa connaissance pour être dans le noir car s'il est moins timide que son frère Donatello, il est quand même timide! Au fil de la conversation et des plats plus succulents les uns que les autres se succédant, Michangelo avait apprit que le préféré du quatuor pour l'ancien mannequin était celui qui portait, sur une vieille photo assez floue, un collier de coquillage.

Trois mois après ce rendez-vous, le hasard avait donné à Mikey la chance de sauver Nevart des griffes des Dragons Noir, clan qui essaye de ressembler aux Dragons Pourpres. La surprise avait été de taille pour la jeune Arménienne en découvrant l'identité de son sauveur.

Comme April avant elle, Nevart avait perdu connaissance. En se réveillant, elle avait remarqué se trouver dans une chambre où une femme aux traits asiatiques referme une trousse de premiers secours. C'était de cette façon que Nevart avait rencontré Tang Shen, sa future belle-mère.

Pendant sa convalescence, Nevart avait reçu un puissant coup de batte au crâne et à la jambe gauche elle avait été effrayé en apprenant que Michangelo est une tortue mutante qui parle et qui est un Ninja. il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que les sentiments la tortue au bandeau orange sont des plus sincères grâce aux nombreuses discussions qu'elle eut avec Lena, Hélène, Tang Shen ou bien Akar.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai vu le visage de Donatello la première fois, mon premier réflexe avait été de lui jeter une viole à la figure, mais quand il a stoppé mon geste en me disant que je risquais de saboter mon travail, je me suis mise à rire.

Comme moi, Don adore travailler des heures durant et comme lui, je deviens vite insupportable si on m'interrompt ou si j'ai raté mes expériences.

-Tes collègues ne doivent pas beaucoup t'apprécier. avait répondu Nevart.

De fil en aiguilles les deux êtres apprenaient à s'apprivoiser ce qui permit à Nevart de réaliser que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient aussi puissants que ceux que lui portaient Michangelo.

C'est ainsi que cinq mois plus tard les deux futurs époux s'étaient embrassés après que Mikey avait ramené sa belle chez elle.

Peu de temps avant le 13ème anniversaire d'Akar et deux mois après le mariage de Raphaël et Stella, Nevart et Hélène disaient 'oui' à leur tortue préférée le jour de leur mariage sans savoir que 9 mois plus tard allait naître leur fils Michaël…

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour! J'espère que ma « fic-attende » vous a plut car moi, j'ai prit plaisir à la l'écrire! Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée et vous dis à bientôt dans 'Ninja Family'! N'oubliez pas les revienws, svp...***

 ***PS: Vous êtes libre d'imaginer la robe de mariée et la coiffure de Nevart! De même que la tenue qu'a porté Mikey lors de leur premier rendez-vous...***


End file.
